Tethis Aresis
Tethis Aresis is a Jedi Master and Head Archivist of the Jedi Order on Commenor, as well as a premier lightsaber instructor. His role in the Order is to assist the other Masters with teaching and training, as well as gather information on the Jedi Order of old and of other forces around the Galaxy. History Tethis Aresis was born on the planet of Commenor to Halla and Relen Aresis, making him the child of an esteemed Jedi Master and a semi-wealthy businesswoman on the important trading planet. This put him into a semi-wealthy family, into a line of well-off banking moguls. For the first few years of his life, while his father Relen was off serving the Jedi Council on a large variety of missions, he was raised by his mother, exposed primarily to the world of finance and economics. While he did not show any interest as a child in financial matters, it provided him unique book-learning experiences that he craved for. Even as a child, Tethis was a very keen learner, something his mother nurtured as much as humanly possible. She spent considerable amounts of money paying for the best tutors and education for his son, and while going out of her way not to spoil him with gifts, he had the best of what he could get. At age six, Tethis' Force talents began to blossom by way of a number of accidents and having his father pick up on the traits of his son. Of course, his mother was completely against the idea of having Tethis learn the same powers his father showed, instead wanting him to be a normal child that followed in her footsteps. Relen gave into that ideal. As he grew, he lived a relatively normal life. He didn't pursue many sports, for the Force studies took up much of his time. He spent more time studying and reading than he did with his friends, which did hamper a few social relationships, but Tethis was more than apt at them. His childhood, aside from Jedi training, was actually rather normal. Things didn't seem to be going too badly. However, at age eleven, Tethis' parents split. It was not a bad breakup, but more of a parting as friends than it was as anything else. He was given the choice at that age what to do - either one, stay on Commenor with his mother, or travel to Naboo with his father, live in the old family estate that his grandfather had just recently vacated and study the Force under his father while the Galactic Civil War raged around them. His choice was hard, though he ended up choosing the path of a Jedi. He felt that the calling of being able to help people would suit him far more than his mother's insistence of a 'normal' lifestyle. The feeling of destiny pulling at him, the chance to use his talent for something bigger, appealed to him. Therefore, Relen and Tethis moved to Naboo, to the Lake Country. When he arrived, he expected his father to take him on full-time as a Jedi Apprentice - and he did. Dangerous as it was, Relen was confident he could hide them well enough on a nigh-forgotten planet, and his training began. It was here that he learned his first few Force powers - sensory abilities, movement abilities and the basics of telekinesis. These powers were picked up fairly quickly as Relen taught his son the basics of Force philosophy, drinking as much of it up as he possibly could. His father noted this keen aptitude and filed it away for later. He also started learning the ways of the lightsaber, starting with his father's old training saber. In fact, just as his father, Tethis was a keen swordsman, keeping strong and fit and learning not just how to wield one but two lightsabers. It was then that Tethis created his series of lightsabers - not just one, but two blue-bladed lightsabers, in a manner befitting someone who studied lightsaber combat as their primary Jedi art. Ultimately, at the war's end, Tethis had more than earned the status of a Jedi Knight, or its powers and knowledge, after more than ten years of non-stop training under his father. This was enough for his father to understand the call of the Force that reached the both of them - father and son, master and apprentice, were to work towards rebuilding the Jedi Order. Materials they owned personally directed them to the planet of Tython, where the Jedi's original homeworld was located. This would be the start of something grand. Once upon Tython, Tethis and his father began searching and sifting through what of the planet they could still access, starting with the ruins of the Jedi Temple. The place was teeming with relics; holocrons, many old suits of armour, lightsaber crystals, wrecked ships and other items were scattered across the planet. Not only that but they found a semi-functional Defender-class corvette from the Cold War and re-built it for Tethis' use. Relen chose to stay behind and take a more passive role, focusing on rebuilding and finding more for their archives and their eventual rebuilding. Tethis would ultimately be taking the leading role of the Jedi Order, searching for new apprentices as the first of the new Jedi Masters. No longer were they the old Jedi, they had become the new Jedi. His knowledge and expertise would be critical in finding new Jedi Knights to train in the ways of the Force - but they had to find some, first. Equipment, Items, Other Gear *'Jedi Equipment' **Dual lightsabers - These dual lightsabers were crafted early in Tethis' career and have been used by him ever since. They're identical with blue blades and underwater functionality. **Jedi robes - These robes are based off Jedi robes of old, harking back to the ancient Jedi that Tethis bases himself off. There's also an alternate armoured option with shoulders, chestplate, vambraces and boots. **Basic equipment kit - This is the standard kit used by Jedi of the Old Republic - rebreather, grappling hook, food pellets and comlink. All of this is kept on his utility belt. *'Ships' **The Rising Dawn. The Rising Dawn is a Defender-class corvette that was rebuilt on Tython. It serves as Tethis' mobile home, crewed by himself and his droid Zero. It has a fully-stocked library and study plus passenger berths for up to six. *'Droids' **R2-Z0 'Zero' - Zero is Tethis' astromech, a red and white R2 unit that was a going-away gift from his father. Used primarily in running the Rising Dawn and generally being a companion for the Jedi, Zero is a valuable part of Tethis' team. Personal Skills *'Lightsaber Styles' **Form IV: Ataru - Tethis relies primarily on Ataru as a primary lightsaber style, incorporating both its single and double-saber techniques into his training regimen. However, this is for when real fighting comes out - normally this style is not even considered by him in battle. **Form III: Soresu - Tethis often leads with this style in order to throw off his true intent and conserve his energy for later on in a fight when opponents are dangerous and he still has much in reserve to dish out punishment with. **Tràkata - A favoured technique of Tethis' study, Tràkata allows him to make use of a lightsaber's unique ability to retract its blade quickly. Incorporated into his Ataru combat style, this makes him a very dangerous opponent. *'Other Skills & Knowledge' **Starship piloting. Tethis primarily flies his larger Defender-class corvette but can handle smaller freighters and starfighters in a pinch. **Knowledge of Jedi history, especially from the Cold War/Treaty of Coruscant and the Order under Yoda eras, due to available Jedi materials on the subjects. **Knowledge of the seven lightsaber Forms of the Old Republic. While he doesn't actively study most of them, he does know enough of their precepts that he can introduce people and then pass them on to more instructional materials in the Jedi Archives. Category:Character Category:Jedi